Old and Broken : Young and Whole
by Ari and Mo
Summary: The lives of Remus Lupin and Nmyphadora Tonks were intertwined from the moment they met. Follow the lives of these starcrossed lovers in a world that pushed them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. She also owns other things, like a house. But that's not quite as important.

**Old and Broken** _Young and Whole_

**The tragedy in our lives began when I was ten. She was not yet one.**

**Greyback ravaged me. I don't really remember it. You would think such a traumatic event would permanently imprint itself upon one's memory, but even when I try all I can bring to mind is the horrible, searing pain and the savage look in Greyback's eyes as he advanced on me... And then nothing else until days later, waking up in the hospital, my mother sitting beside me, grasping my hand like she was drowning, and my usually stony-faced faced father sitting on the end of my bed, his head in his hands. **

**"I'm thirsty," I rasped. My mother gave out a cry and hugged me so tightly even thinking about it hurts my ribs. My father stood up from the end of the hospital bed, and then collapsed onto his knees on the floor and dissolved into tears.**

**As for Tonks, she was born.**

_My mother often told me the story of my birth when I was younger- it was my favorite story._

_Mum and Da were in Diagon Alley, shopping for furnishing for my room when my mother's water broke. Da couldn't get her to the hospital by himself, so the nearby and helpful Arthur Weasly, who'd gone through the same thing with his own first child just days previous, helped Floo my mother to the hospital. My mother used to joke that I was almost born in a nowhere-place, along the Floo network. When my mother, my father, and Mr. Weasly arrived at their destination, they were rushed into the wrong room and ended up an already occupied hospital room- it belonged to a boy who'd just be attacked by a werewolf: the boy who I would one day know as the man Remus Lupin. Mum gave birth to me right there on the floor of the long-term ward-Mungo's having not been built until two years later. The first person to hold me was Mum, then Da. _

_The third person to hold me was Remus Lupin._

**When I held Nymphadora Tonks in the long-term ward, looked into her small eyes- they were blue-grey, the only part of her face she would never change, I felt our lives were intertwined. As her small, pale fingers curled around my own, I knew our lives did the same.**

**But then she was whisked away to a place with her family, and I was left alone with my own, breaking family.**

**"You were that cute once, Remy," Mother hugged me. "You're even cuter now."**

**She never called me Remy ever again.**

_After I was swept from the long-term ward, Mr. Weasly left. A few hours later, Mum, Da, and I left the hospital, too. No one from Mum's family had come to visit her._

_Mum was not surprised, but after weighing her options she chose to seek out her favorite cousin, Sirius._

_At this point, my mother always stopped, but many years later Sirius would fill me into the details. When my mother and father entered the household of my great-aunt, she at them, and hexed them and cursed them and they were forced to flee home. My mother and father continued to sever contact with Mum's family, but for Sirius. And many years later-8 years, exactly- I would once again meet Remus Lupin. _

A/N: So, do you think this is worth continuing? Please R + R, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

**One year after my fated meeting with Nymphadora Tonks, I had yet another fated meeting, this with three other boys of my age who would grow to be the men who would change my life forever: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Tonks' mother's cousin, Sirius Black. **

**I admit, at first I pushed them away. How? How could they accept me once they found out what I really was? And so, I kept that secret from them for many years- too many.**

_In my first year of life, my parents put me to bed one day a blue-grey-eyed, dark-haired babe, and found me in the morning with brown eyes and hair so light is was nearly white. _

_"What is that matter with her?" My father told me years later my mother asked everyone she knew. Finally, my folks took me to the very hospital I'd been born on the floor of the long term ward in a year previous, where they assured my parents that nothing was **wrong **with me; I was indeed actually gifted! I had the gift to be what I wanted to be...or what other people wanted me to be._

**James, Sirius and Peter were the best friends a guy could ask for. But sometimes, I admit I wished they were a bit less... troublesome. James and Sirius always seemed to enjoy getting themselves (and Peter, and I) into a mess or picking on Snape, or some first year. I constantly wrestled with my emotions, trying to figure out whether to tell them to stop and just shut up.**

**I am sorry to say I chose the former. **

_Of course, it rather frightened our Muggle neighbors. After all, one moment I had a tiny button nose and the next I had one that largely resembled that of a pig. Mum and Dad tried to get me to stay one way, but I was only one year old it did not work too well. But even years later when I could understand, I did not. _

**James and Sirius' 'Grand Plan of the Year' in our first year at Hogwarts was silly at best. They switched the names on all the classroom doors, which did very little as most of us all knew where we were going. By the time they'd done it we were already halfway through the year.**

_Near the end of that year, Sirius sent my mother a picture of his new friends: The grinning, handsome James, the shy, squirrelly Peter stood with my mother's cousin. Along with them was a small, quiet-looking boy: Remus Lupin. _

A/N: As usual, R+R!


End file.
